powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday Special Featuring Santa!
Holiday Special Featuring Santa! is the eighth and Christmas special episode of a tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. It features the one-off morph of Santa Claus (portrayed by Zac Eubank) into a Power Ranger-like hero. Synopsis The Hyper Force Rangers exit the Time Stream and end up at the North Pole in 1985! Once they arrive, they learn that Santa's workshop has been taken over by his old partner, the Krampus! They will need to team up with jolly old St. Nick to defeat the Krampus and save Christmas again! Plot It has been a week since the Hyper Force Rangers met Gem and departed the alternate dimension. As Jack takes his time making cookies, Marv and Chloe talk about Vesper. Eddie is finding it hard to process everything that's happened, and he doesn't know how to feel about the issue. He still likes Vesper but he feels as though his fond opinion of her is starting to change. Vesper takes a break from trying to repair Alpha to check on the others. She explains that she couldn't tell the others that she was a robot because she, herself, didn't know. Marv reminds Vesper about his own secret, also opening up to Eddie and Chloe about it for the first time—he is an alien human from the planet Kaien. Eddie, who thought he knew everything about Marv, is stunned by this. Marv apologizes for not telling Eddie sooner and reminds his friends that they have predecessors like Trip who have also come to Earth from other planets to help protect the peace. In the grand scheme of things, their differences aren't all that big of a deal. Eddie tells them he just wants everyone to be happy. The boys head back to their quarters to talk further. Marv asks Eddie a bit about his personal life, and Eddie asks Marv about his home planet. As they discuss life, they begin to miss 3016. Chloe and Vesper prepare some burritos and head back into the control room to work on Alpha together, and much like Marv and Eddie, they also take a moment to share a heart to heart discussion. Chloe reveals to Vesper that she doesn't know her real parents, either. They promise each other that they'll search for their parents together after the whole situation with the Alliance is over. Vesper tries to test her robotic abilities and learns that she can project holograms. Alpha's lights flicker but he doesn't come back online. As she wonders what more she could do to fix him, Vesper wonders how her relationship with Eddie will be from this point forward. She considers breaking up with him, and as she talks about it, Alpha responds further. Chloe realizes that Alpha is responding to negative remarks about Eddie, so she begins to jokingly utter insulting comments about him. Marv and Eddie hear the commotion and leave their room to ask the ladies what's going on. As Chloe fills them in, Vesper flicks three switches on Alpha, causing him to boot up successfully. Once he activates, he immediately picks up on a strange transmission and warns the Rangers that they're about to be teleported. As if on cue, the Rangers are whisked out of the time ship and end up in the frigid outdoors, surrounded by snow. Marv, Chloe, Eddie, and Vesper realize that Jack isn't with them and that Alpha cannot be contacted. Eddie notices a sign that reads "North Pole." A smaller sign next to it has the date inscribed on it: December 24, 1985. The Rangers hear footsteps approaching and notice an elf coming toward them, stopping at the sign. He introduces himself as Squeezy Sparkletoes and expresses his delight in seeing the Rangers, urging them to come along with him. He whistles a reindeer over and gets into the elf-sized sleigh it's towing. The Rangers have a difficult time squeezing in after him. Once they all get in, the reindeer takes them down a path over a hill leading to a bright, vibrant village. Upon arrival, Squeezy leads the Rangers into a building full of other elves. They're all awestruck as they examine their four visitors. As they look around, the Rangers notice that they're in some kind of workshop. They pass a table upon which elves are assembling Nintendo Entertainment Systems. Having some knowledge of the Christmas traditions of old, Eddie determines that they're about to meet the "big guy." Squeezy explains that this is a special mission as he leads the Rangers through the workshop.They walk upstairs to a third floor and pass a movie theater and some living quarters for the elves. They approach a pair of large, ornate wooden doors, and Squeezy knocks on them, asking for Santa. A voice from the other side warmly invites them in. The Rangers see a man in red and white with a curly white beard examining a long list that extends through the floor. They realize that this man is Santa Claus. He divulges that he brought the Rangers to the North Pole, and that he knows who they are and what they do. He didn't bring Jack because it seems there's something else that Jack needs to attend to. Marv asks why Santa summoned them here, and Santa explains that he needs their help to stop Krampus, his dark counterpart, who has been seeking to disrupt the balance between naughty and nice. He warns the Rangers that they need a strong Christmas spirit if they expect to be able to stand up to Krampus. They have to believe in giving, in loving, and in themselves. Vesper doubts her own self-belief since she knows she's a machine. Santa reassures her that she was able to conquer the Venjix virus because she believed in herself and her friends believed in her. Since Krampus only prowls at night, the Rangers have to wait a little while before they can confront him. Santa offers them a wide selection of cookies to snack on. Marv consumes his cookie rather reluctantly since he hates sweets. Squeezy brings along a cart of hot chocolate and festive pajama sets for each of the Rangers. As Eddie changes into his pajamas, Marv asks if he's okay. Eddie dismisses the topic, not wanting to talk about Vesper. Santa approaches Marv to talk to him, and advises him to let go of his own reservations. Marv seems unable to forget about his issue with Jack, unable to let it go and move on. "He sold me out and he got me kicked out of Time Force," he tells Santa, the stress in his voice apparent. Santa gently turns Marv around and has him look at his own reflection in a mirror, then asks him to repeat what he just said as he looks into his own eyes. Feeling guilty, Marv cannot bring himself to say it. Santa tells him that he and Jack were both just trying to do what they believed was right. They're two good people arguing over nothing, and harboring such pain and bitterness toward Jack is only going to cause more harm than good. Realizing that he might find some additional answers by talking to Santa, Marv asks him if he knows where his brother is, saying that the only reason he signed up for Time Force was to search for him. Santa intentionally deflects by helping Eddie out of the changing room. Marv insists on knowing, but Santa tells him that there are some things he has to find out on his own. After they change into their pajamas, Vesper and Chloe approach Eddie's room and apologize for saying mean things to awaken Alpha. Chloe bombards Eddie with flattery to make up for it, and Eddie lets Chloe know how much he appreciates having her on the team. Before Santa can go into further detail as to why he can't talk about Marv's brother, coal dust begins to trickle down Santa's chimney. Santa realizes that Krampus is close by. Before they gather everyone together, Marv asks Santa for advice on leading a team. Santa advises him to simply be open and honest with his team—to let them know if he's afraid or if he doesn't have a plan instead of blindly rushing into danger. Chloe, leaving Eddie and Vesper to have some privacy, heads back down to Santa and Marv. He shares a bit of advice with her as well—to not be so secretive with her teammates, to be her real self around them since they would put their lives on the line for her. Unaware of the approaching threat, Vesper locks herself in the room with Eddie so the two can talk. Vesper apologizes for being difficult lately. Eddie values her happiness and her self-understanding more than anything. He's happy to give her some time to think things over if she needs it. She kisses Eddie on the cheek. Just then, a thick, black cloud of coal dust flies down the chimney and extinguishes the warm flames in the fireplace. Santa alerts Vesper and Eddie, and the two run down together to meet up with their comrades. With no light except faint moonlight to illuminate the room, Santa uses his magic to light the area. Everyone immediately notices a tall, dark figure flanked by 8 smaller beings made of coal dust clouds. Krampus has arrived, and he's brought with him what he refers to as Naughties. The Rangers morph and start fending off these black creatures. Krampus leaves rather abruptly, taunting Santa as he fades away. Santa quickly learns that this instance was just a distraction; his dark counterpart has just stolen his naughty/nice list. Santa asks Squeezy to "grab the armor." Things have just gotten personal. Santa activates a device he calls the Battlizer before the group leaves, causing him to morph into an armored suit, making him look quite like a Power Ranger. He allows Eddie to fly the sleigh, opting instead to use a jet pack to fly to their destination. Not quite technology savvy, Santa's flight ends up rather turbulent. The welcoming sight of the moonlight lighting their way and the soft sound of bells jingling seems to lift Eddie and Vesper's spirits. Before long, they arrive at an entrance to an underground cave. Believing Krampus to be in the cave, they fly down into it. The team decides that Chloe and Squeezy are the best ones to conduct some reconnaissance, and Santa gives them some of his own stealth magic to help conceal her as she searches for any sign of Krampus. To keep the heavily decorated Squeezy from making too much noise, Santa also turns him into a plush doll. Chloe and Squeezy come across some stairs and creep down them carefully. They come across what looks to be a poorly kept workshop with tables coated in coal dust. Three Naughties are spotted in the distance. Chloe and Squeezy decide to sneak in closer to see what they're doing. They watch as the Naughties seem to be splicing different toy parts together into decrepit mismatches. Marv contacts Chloe to receive her analysis and Santa takes the mishandling of toys quite personally. As Chloe continues to monitor the situation, Krampus emerges to inspect the toys his Naughties are making. Deciding to create a distraction, Chloe fires three arrows from her Hyperion Bow off into one corner of the room, causing a cloud of coal dust to fly up into Krampus's face. She sneaks around behind him and spots Santa's list neatly rolled up. Krampus runs toward where Chloe's arrows hit, spots them, and realizes the Rangers are here. With Santa's list in hand, he makes his way up the stairs to the cave entrance, where he spots Santa and the other three Hyper Force Rangers. Marv, Eddie, and Vesper start giving Krampus happy holiday greetings, thinking the joyous Christmas spirit will weaken him, but they don't seem to faze him. Santa's armor starts to extend into his sleigh, causing the sleigh to increase in size and offensive capability, making it quite similar to a Zord. To taunt Santa, Krampus eats a stale cookie sandwich with a glass of sour milk in front of him. He then starts to grow larger. The Red, Black, and Blue Rangers call their Zords to assist Santa. To give them a little boost, Santa sprinkles some of his magic onto their Zords to increase their attack power, but Krampus's wicked presence seems to nullify its effect. The Naughties in Krampus's workshop suddenly become aware of the situation and detect Chloe's presence, but before they can act, the Christmas music playing from Santa's sleigh causes them to crumble into dust. Eddie slinks and slides his Serpent Hyperzord around Krampus's large body to search for Santa's list. To give Eddie an opening, Vesper uses her Cerberus Hyperzord to grasp Krampus by the arm and hold him in place. Marv also uses his Lion Hyperzord to attack Krampus. Chloe exits Krampus's lair and calls her Phoenix Hyperzord, plush Squeezy joining her inside of it. Santa starts firing candy cane projectiles out of missile launchers on his powered-up sleigh, but Krampus is able to counter by crumbling the candy canes into black dust and blowing them back into Santa's face. Eddie successfully retrieves the enlarged list and tosses it to Chloe, who flies it up into the air beyond Krampus's reach. He then binds Krampus's legs together. This distracts Krampus long enough for Marv to pounce onto him. Santa suggests trying to use Christmas joy again while Krampus is weakened, so Vesper delivers another heartfelt speech and Marv starts singing to him. Everyone else joins in on the song, causing Krampus to scream in agony. Vesper uses the mace at the end of the tail of her Zord to smash Krampus right in the face. With their foe's legs still bound together, Eddie lifts him up with the tail of his own Zord and flips him over, slamming him down on his face, leaving a lovely imprint of a snow angel where he landed. An angered Krampus returns to his feet and summons pieces of coal into his hands, then hurls them at Santa, damaging his sleigh and causing it to crash. Not one for taking punishment, Santa leaves his sleigh and engages him on his own. He leaps up toward Krampus's face and plants an explosive tree ornament into his mouth. It explodes, weakening Krampus and causing him to shrink back down. Without another word, he fades away into the night. Santa's list consequently shrinks back down in the beak of Chloe's Zord. With the battle won, Santa requests one more favor of the Rangers—with the day having passed, his gift delivery is overdue, so he needs the Rangers to help deliver the gifts in their Zords. The Rangers happily agree to help, and Santa uses his stealth magic to camouflage the Zords. With the gifts sorted by country, the Rangers each take a certain section of the world to deliver them to. Marv asks for a sample of the Battlizer technology that Santa used, but Santa tells him that they'll get the tools they need when the time is right. He sends the Rangers off to help deliver the gifts. Once the job is finished, the Rangers return to the North Pole to indulge in a few more snacks with Santa. He thanks them for keeping the spirit of Christmas alive, then directs them back to where they first arrived, by the North Pole sign. The time ship is waiting there, and Jack opens the door to let them in so they can continue their journey. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red Ranger) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue Ranger) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow Ranger) (credited only) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black Ranger) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink Ranger) *Zac Eubank - Santa Claus Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Due to due to recovering from oral surgery, Paul Schrier was unable to attend this episode, which limited Jack's role in this episode. *Marvin Shih's home planet Kaien is seemingly based on the same planet as Lucky's from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, with Marvin even referencing a lion warrior being joined by 8 others, which is the same number of core members the Kyuranger had. See Also *''to be added'' External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) Category:Christmas Specials Category:New Power Ranger Episode